


Deaged Obi-Wan and the 212th

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Deaged!Obi-Wan, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Anakin haslosta tiny, deaged Obi-Wan in the Temple. Cody is going tokillhim.





	Deaged Obi-Wan and the 212th

**Author's Note:**

> So picture this:   
> Cody coming back from leave to find out that not only is his General tiny, Skywalker obviously has no idea what to do with a child. Not that Cody does, either, exactly, but it can’t be that different than herding little brothers, right? And anyway, Anakin keeps *losing Cody’s general* and feeding him things that CANNOT BE HEALTHY SKYWALKER!!!! And just generally letting his tiny General run roughshod over the Temple.
> 
> Which, really, Cody’s okay with quietly encouraging if it makes his General happy, but for the love of the Force, his General is way more breakable right now and will be wreaking havoc *with* a clone escort from now on!
> 
> Several of Ghost Company take turns - and Rex volunteers Fives mostly so that he can win his bet with Cody about how much chaos Obi-Wan can cause in a single day.

Anakin, _not at all worried_ about the fact that he hasn’t been able to find Obi-Wan for a couple hours, comes across Boil leaning casually against a wall in the Temple. 

Anakin winced. Great. The last thing he needed was Boil to tell Cody he lost Obi-Wan again. Not after the _very calm_ lecture he got from Obi-Wan’s Commander last time. Still. The 212th had been keeping a very close eye on their General after that, and the lecture about not losing Cody’s General would likely only be worse if Cody found out he hadn’t used every available resource to find him. 

Anakin sighed, giving into the inevitable and asked the trooper: “Boil, have you seen Obi-Wan?”  
  
“No, sir.” Came the immediate response, but the gold-marked helmet tilted in a way that made it clear that he was being laughed at, even if he couldn’t see it. Anakin dragged in a put-upon sigh. Obi-Wan’s troopers had picked up too much of his sense of humor. 

Just before Anakin moved on in defeat, though, there was a tiny clatter from behind the trooper, who shifted just the slightest bit. Anakin tilted his head. That was protective. Before he could ask, a tiny, familiar voice came from inside the vent opening Boil had been casually blocking with his body.

“Excuse me, Mr. Boil sir?”

Boil’s head tipped down and he looked behind him at the mop of red-gold hair barely visible in the grate, and the pale hand sticking out of it, making blind grabbing motions. 

“Yes General Kenobi?” Boil asked, suppressed hilarity in his voice. Anakin sympathized. 

“Please pass me the hydro spanner.” That voice would be smooth and commanding – in about 30 years. Right now it was so adorable that Anakin had to resist the urge to scoop his deaged master out of the vent for cuddles. 

“Of course, General,” the trooper replied, passing his tiny General the requested tool from his belt, and ignoring the indignant huff he got when he accompanied the tool with a ruffle of that fluffy hair. 

They both watched as the boy vanished again. Doubtless on some mission he thought would be helpful, but would create a spectacular amount of chaos. 

Boil straightened up again, looking for all the world that he’d just chosen to lean against this particular patch of wall, for no particular reason. 

“… No idea where he is, huh Boil?” Anakin asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Absolutely none, General Skywalker.” 

“And who is supposed to be watching him?” Who was going to get in trouble with Cody for whatever mischief Obi-Wan created. 

“Fives, sir.” 

Anakin choked on a snicker. 

“Carry on then.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
